La llave de Sarah
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Porque recuperar el interés que el rey tenía en ella era la única opción que le quedaba.
1. Al retorno de la dulce heroína

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Labyrinth son propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas… Jennifer Connelly y David Bowie son y serán para toda la posteridad la inspiración para Jareth y Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>La llave de Sarah<strong>

Porque recuperar el interés que el rey tenía en ella era la única opción que le quedaba.

* * *

><p>Advertencias:<p>

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Ok… sí, lo sé, Labyrinth es originalmente para toda la familia, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero el proyecto requiere ciertos matices que enfaticen el hecho de que Jareth se enamoró de una niña, que quería convertir a una niña en su reina. ¿Me explico? De cualquier forma advertidos quedan… ¡Pero denle una oportunidad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Al retorno de la dulce heroína<strong>

El piano que se escuchaba al fondo del salón acompañaba perfectamente el canto lento y melodioso de la dama que hacía de solista al medio del escenario de roja alfombra apenas visible entre las medias luces.

Faltaba largo rato para la media noche, con una copa de vino a modo de sobremesa una pareja adulta jugueteaba con las manos cual recién casados, llevaban la conversación discretamente y ella reía cubriéndose de tanto en tanto con la servilleta de tela con tal de no llamar la atención.

—Hacía bastante que no estabas tan de buen humor. — señaló el hombre dejando salir un suspiro de plena tranquilidad. Ella dio un sorbo a su copa y se acomodó un pequeño mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Sarah me ayudo a peinarme. — dijo escuetamente dirigiendo su mirada al escenario justo cuando la concurrencia aplaudía calurosamente a la talentosa cantante que debutaba en el restaurante esa noche de sábado. Su esposo la miró embelesado como cuando se habían conocido, estaba radiante, y todo había comenzado, tal como sospechaba con un abrupto cambio en la actitud de Sarah.

Un buen día, hacía no más de un mes, simplemente no peleó con su madrastra y por su propia voluntad había sacado a Toby al jardín para jugar con los caracoles que habían salido de su escondite en esos tiempos de lluvia. Finalmente su hija había caído en cuenta de que no había contraído segundas nupcias con una bruja perversa de cuento y que su pequeño medio hermano no representaba ningún peligro para el amor que él tenía por ella, pues Sarah sería siempre su pequeña princesa.

El hombre, con la vida más ligera se puso de pie extendiendo la mano a su compañera para invitarla a bailar un tema menos relajante pero igualmente en compás de balada, ya no era como antes, ya no tenían que comer en dos bocados, un rato por compromiso y regresar antes de que a su hija le entrara un crisis nerviosa de inimaginables consecuencias.

Y a esa pieza la siguió otra, y otra más, una copa compartida con otra pareja, un baile largo…

—Querido, será mejor que regresemos, no sea que el efecto del hechizo de Sarah termine. — comentó la mujer sonriendo, causando la muy evidente sorpresa de su esposo, y no porque ella fuera quien pedía aquello cuando otras ocasiones con mala cara obedeciera a la petición de él recortando la conversación en un momento interesante. Más bien era por la palabra "hechizo", sin duda alguna no era algo usual en ella recurrir a palabras de contextos "tontos y fantasiosos", pero el cambio de su hija había recorrido como una oleada todo el hogar, la misma madre de Toby había comprendido que un cuento para dormir al bebé de vez en cuando no era un daño irreversible a su desempeño universitario.

Sarah era feliz.

Toby era feliz.

Su mujer estaba resplandeciente.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

El calor de una familia reconstruía completamente el sueño que se dispersó en pedazos el día en que la madre de Sarah eligió otro camino muy diferente al suyo.

Le ayudó a colocarse el abrigo y se colocó el suyo propio. Salieron y el aire frio de la noche los recibió. Había llovido de nuevo, serían tal vez las últimas tormentas antes de las nevadas y el cambio de estación se empezaba a resentir. Colgada ella de su brazo anduvieron por el trecho de la entrada al cajón del estacionamiento donde había dejado el auto, no había servicio de _valet parking_ pues se trataba de un establecimiento austero, aunque el lugar les gustaba bastante y eso era el simple motivo por el que regresaban cada mes.

Estando a un par de pasos se apresuró a buscar las llaves, tan solo la soltó un momento, tan solo fue un segundo que le tomo tener entre sus dedos el frio metal que abriría la puerta. Y solo ese momento bastó…

La escuchó gritar pero ahogarse casi enseguida, usando su cuerpo completo se abalanzó sobre el sujeto que había derribado a su esposa. No sabía cómo, porqué o de dónde había salido aquél individuo pero reaccionó como mejor le pareció soltando golpes y patadas ciegas, el silencio a su alrededor lo aterró y desesperado gritaba por ayuda. Una navaja entró en su brazo, las manos arañadas por el forcejeo, y ese maldito silencio…

Sus ojos se desviaron a un costado no muy lejos de ahí, su esposa, su mujer, su amada, la madre de sus dos hijos aunque solo había parido a uno…

La fuerza se le fue abruptamente y pesadamente cayó sobre un charco extrañamente tibio que penetraba el abrigo, el saco y la camisa.

Aquél bastardo hurgó en sus pantalones, obtuvo la cartera, le despojó del reloj y el anillo, la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello que era el único tesoro familiar que tenía. Luego salto sobre su esposa como ave de rapiña arrancando los pendientes de pelas de los que tanto se sentía orgullosa, el collar el brazalete, su argolla matrimonial y el anillo de compromiso, buscó con desesperación la bolsa, revolviendo todo en el suelo halló la cartera de mano.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido de otro comensal que salía, corrió como bestia temiendo ser descubierto.

— ¡Oh dios mío! — exclamó ese alguien gritando a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que llamara a una ambulancia.

— ¿Vio quién lo hizo? — volvió a preguntar acercándose hasta donde yacía tendido.

Pensó que podía decirlo, pero su boca se mostró más torpe de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No lo hagas hablar! Señor por favor no se esfuerce, ya llamamos a la ambulancia. — dijo otro.

—Mi… mi esposa…

Un tercer compañero ya había reparado en ella, pero la inmutabilidad de su cuerpo a diferencia de los otros que buscaban la manera de auxiliar al herido confirmó la primera impresión que había dado. Ella ya estaba muerta.

— ¡Se está desmayando! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué hago?

Los párpados le pesaban, miró al cielo oscuro y nublado, casi veía el agua caer nuevamente con tremenda lentitud, parpadeó, pero fijar la vista le costaba demasiado aunque llevaba los lentes puestos

¿Ese era su destino? ¿Era ese el plan de Dios?

Tal vez, sí, tal vez era así como tenía que pasar, por eso Sarah había cambiado, porque a partir de ese momento ella cuidaría de Toby…

* * *

><p><em>Cometarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_*Umh ¿Ya les dije que es mi primer fic?_

_Bueno de hecho no sabía que había fics de esta película de la que me enamoré cuando era una pequeñita niña pequeña…_

_En fin, ¿Ya vieron por donde va? Espero que no, no me gusta ser predecible en mis escritos, de cualquier forma lo que sí es un hecho es que es un JarethxSarah, porque ellos dos DEBEN estar juntos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El rey de los goblins

**El rey de los goblins**

— ¿Quién eres?

Jareth rodó los ojos disimulando el gesto con lo inexpresivo de su rostro, manteniendo la altivez en todo momento pero siguiendo el protocolo, con decoro aprovechó una corriente de aire provocada por su llegada para dejar que la capa negra se extendiera por la pequeña pieza, y junto con ella un sequito que, aburrido de merodear en el laberinto, le acompañaban con cierta regularidad a la excursiones en pro de mantener el equilibrio en la comunidad de goblins.

—Eso ya deberías saberlo. — insistió con el guión armado que a falta de interés no había variado ni un poco, salvo que la situación lo ameritara pero ese no era el caso, así como no lo había sido ninguno de los anteriores en unos días.

—Tú me llamaste. — agregó para obviarle las cosas a la pequeña frente a él que estrujaba con fuerza el vestido rosa.

Ella no dijo nada, ya había dado con la respuesta pero no se animaba a decirlo, como si con el nombrarle fuera a hacerle más fuerte. Lo que era en sí, parcialmente verdad.

Solo parcialmente.

—Devuélvemela por favor.

—Eso no es posible, conoces las reglas, lo que se da, no puedes recuperarlo.

— ¡Pero no lo dije en serio!

¡Cuántas veces no había ya escuchado eso! Y ahora procedía a ofrecer la solución a su problema, no la fácil, no existía tal método sin complicación para rodear las reglas del laberinto. La ventana de aquella habitación era pequeña, pero servía a fines prácticos para abrirle la puerta a su reino, brevemente le explicó la forma de proceder y de nuevo le ofreció olvidarse de la nena que le había regalado en un arrebato de inocente ira espontánea.

Pasaron a través del vano. Con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña se aventuró a buscar la puerta. El rey por su parte, miró su andar inseguro al ir por la vereda y la vigiló hasta que estuvo cerca del muro, pero no fue sino hasta que las vocecillas chillonas de su séquito se volvieron insufribles, que reparó en que era más cómodo esperar en el castillo. Les dio la razón pero no por ello los esperó, bajo la forma de lechuza sobrevoló los muros aprovechando que era el único que podía hacer eso.

— ¿Quién está en la puerta más cercana a la chica? — preguntó entrando por el balcón, cambiando rápidamente su apariencia.

Un goblin con hocico de cerdo gruñó mientras pensaba mirando la esfera de cristal que el rey había creado especialmente para seguir a la pequeña que seguía limpiándose las lágrimas y la nariz alternadamente. Se las había dado desde que ella lo había llamado, de tal forma que pudieran llegar y recoger al bebé mientras él hablaba.

—Wormsalky. — respondió finalmente.

—Ve que le abra, sino, no va a ser divertido. — ordenó haciendo que el otro saliera disparado entrando por un agujero que era sin duda un túnel a la puerta.

Jareth se dirigió a su trono, en el que se dejó caer sin perder de vista el cristal, recargó el mentón sobre su mano dejando entrever un dejo de aburrimiento perfectamente evidente para todos a su alrededor, y eso a su vez creaba una atmósfera tensa, porque si algo habían aprendido sus súbditos en sus años de reinado, era que un rey aburrido era igual a una serie de excentricidades en las que ellos no salían particularmente bien parados.

— ¿Su alteza tiene hambre? — preguntó uno en un desesperado intento.

—No.

— ¡Habrá que ver los bonitos ojos que tiene la nena! — exclamó otro.

— ¡Tendrán rasgos de reptil cuando se transforme! — añadió levantando a la bebé que reía posiblemente creyendo que eran muñecos.

Jareth se digno a mirarla tomándola en brazos comprobando ciertamente un color verde brillante en ellos. Sería un goblin curioso, algo como una lagartija tal vez, amarillenta por lo rubio de su cabello y algo escuálida, de pies grandes y manos palmeadas. La devolvió al cuidado de los otros pero el leve interés que había tomado en ella se esfumó rápidamente cuando se percató que la hermana de esa pequeña había llegado con las puertas dobles… en un tiempo récord, era eso o él se había distraído impresionantemente.

Buscó el reloj pero comprobó frunciendo el ceño que era la primera opción, que la pequeña llorona había llegado en veinte minutos al tramo que a Sarah le había tomado tres horas y media horas, eso era demasiado rápido incluso considerando que Sarah era la que tenía el récord de tiempo.

Se puso de pie ligeramente turbado mas no completamente alarmado pese a que ella ya había elegido cuál puerta abrir, y muy a su sorpresa había elegido bien. Mantuvo la calma pero rápidamente creó una esfera, de dos pasos largos alcanzó nuevamente la ventana arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas para crear un cruce de caminos en la vereda que, ya con los ánimos en alto, la niña recorría.

—Va a llegar a la puerta norte de la ciudad ¡No la dejen pasar de ahí! — ordenó haciendo que todos saltaran de sus lugares abandonando la sala del trono. Afuera el tumulto, las alarmas y el chocar de unos con otros rompió el silencio que generalmente rondaba en la casi abandonada ciudad de los goblins.

Mascullando una maldición para sus ineptos súbditos retrocedió la brecha avanzada agachándose para recoger a la niña que lloraba desconsoladamente luego de que la dejaran caer y muy seguramente le pasaran encima al emprender la salida. Para su tranquilidad, aquella pequeña humana no era para nada difícil de tranquilizar, tras acunarla prácticamente olvidó el incidente empezando a reír con la inocente coquetería de un bebé. Jareth entendió que ese humor fascinador había sido la causa de celos en su hermana mayor que se había visto completamente desplazada.

La sentó en su trono compensándola con un dulce que habían dejado botado como todo en el lugar, ella lo aceptó de buena gana tomándolo con sus manecitas para llevárselo a la boca. Agradecido de que no armara barbullo como otros niños, la dejó para volver a posicionarse en el balcón, el desvió que había creado a última hora no la alejaría mucho, pero todo su avance no era más que una racha poderosa de suerte, así que de llegar a la ciudad, simplemente no podría pasar más allá.

Para esos casos en que el jugador del laberinto se acercaba tanto, la orden era generalmente regresarlo al principio aunque sus gritos de guerra fueran "¡Eliminar al intruso!", pocas veces la palabra "eliminar" tenía el sentido de ejecución, se entendía más como meter en un _olvidadero_ que era a fines prácticos, la opción en la que alguien podía ser precisamente borrado del curso de la vida.

Como hechicero comprendía perfectamente el peso de arrancar vidas, y a diferencia de otros reyes, o reinas ligeramente desquiciadas, no era su propósito llenar de moscas el laberinto ni de fantasmas el castillo. Él era un rey que traía gente a su gente en vista del problema reproductivo de los goblins, él era la única opción para la no extinción de la especie y por eso era querido en punto a parte del miedo y respeto que le tenían sus súbditos, pues si alguien salía del techo de su gracia, era capaz de cosas que obligaban al desgraciado a pedirle la muerte, estaba por ejemplo el colgar por los pies en el pantano del hedor eterno que en todo caso, era lo más cercano a una tortura que había realizado en muchos años. De ahí en fuera solo amenazas de lo más convincente.

Si había cuentos de otros casos poco más brutos o crueles, no había sido por él, sino por su guardia que terminaba adjudicándole el encargo.

—Su majestad…

Giró la vista para recibir el informe.

—La niña ha caído por un pasadizo subterráneo, regreso al bosque, tal vez se encuentre con los _fuegos_. Ni siquiera se acercó a la puerta de la ciudad.

Aquello sí le causó una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Le haré una visita. Que los soldados esperen mi indicación para dejar sus puestos.

Y diciendo eso desvaneció su forma para nuevamente ser una lechuza.

.

—Hola, Anne. — saludó mirándola limpiarse las rodillas raspadas.

La pequeña levantó los ojos ya rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor que le causó una risa al rey, sin embargo, evitó comentarle que debería estar agradecida de que llegó él antes que la chiflada cuadrilla de fuegos. Se recargó en el tronco de un grueso árbol sin doblegar su altura ni con la cabeza.

—Deberías ya darte por vencida. — sugirió por costumbre.

—Resolver el laberinto no es una tarea que pueda hacer una niña de nueve años.

— ¿Y quién si no? — chilló ella.

—Un adulto ni siquiera podría llegar aquí.

Le concedió la razón con un silencio, hasta el momento solo había traído a un adulto y fue tan patético, que nadie había vuelto a hablar al respecto.

Valoró su altura, era bajita para su edad, no crearía una discordancia grave.

—Se me ocurrió otro trato. — dijo antes de que ella se marchara para buscar otro camino.

—No tienes que resolver el laberinto ¿Qué tal si te quedas tú también?

La sorpresa que le causó no se hizo esperar.

—Pero… pero… creí que…

—Llamarme para que desaparezca a un niño es solo para abrir la puerta que divide nuestros mundos, no es precisamente un requisito ser indeseado para convertirse en goblin, yo puedo transformar a quien quiera en el momento que desee.

Sonrió cuando bajó la mirada, realmente lo estaba considerando.

De haber sido más alta no lo habría sugerido, había una medida necesaria para realizar el hechizo, cuando un cuerpo era demasiado maduro no recibía bien el cambio y terminaba perturbándole la mente. Los goblins habían de ser pequeños y necesariamente niños, superada cierta altura o madurez, terminaban por convertirse en trasgos, orcos u otra criatura de esa calaña que él mismo no soportaba.

—Si me quedo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Jareth se impulsó al frente tomándola suavemente por un hombro para dirigirla a un páramo menos tupido de follaje y desde el cual se veía el castillo con cierta claridad, más abajo, las manchas borrosas que eran los tejados de las casas.

—Esa es la ciudad de los goblins. — apuntó aunque eso ella lo sabía.

—Si no logras llegar al castillo para recuperar a tu hermana cuando el tiempo se acabe, ella se convertirá en uno de nosotros para siempre. Pero aún como goblin sigue siendo un bebé, y no creas que yo mismo me encargo de cuidarles, no, eso nunca. Se los dejo a alguna familia, de esa manera pueden continuar con su linaje en la ciudad y todo sigue un rumbo más o menos normal. Lo que quiero explicarte es que si te quedas, tendrás un lugar en el cual vivir, con unos nuevos padres.

Anne tragó saliva.

—Y no tienes que vivir con esa pequeña acaparadora, no tendrás que compartir a tus nuevos padres con nadie, aunque claro, esa opción la tienes también si decides abandonar esto y regresar a casa.

Hizo una esfera algo más pequeña que las usuales, eso a razón de que pudiera sostenerla sin problemas, la paseo grácilmente entre sus dedos unos instantes para maravillarla con el brillo.

—Hazme saber tu decisión.

Y luego de entregársela, desapareció.

Al entrar en la sala ya se había armado todo un barbullo.

— ¡¿Es verdad que su majestad le ha pedido a la pequeña que se quede? — intervino uno casi saltándole encima pero al final guardando prudencial distancia debido a la gélida mirada que le dirigió Jareth.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

El ánimo estallo en carcajadas y risas burlonas, uno sacó a bailar a la bebé, pero para ello debió cargarla ya que no podía sostenerse por sí misma. El rey los dejó con su improvisado festejo posicionándose de nuevo en su consabido balcón principal mirando la ciudad que aunque con movimiento, lucía decaída.

¿Cómo salvar un reino que colapsa?

Los goblins eran cada vez menos, al no tener a quien heredar, muchas casas y negocios quedaban abandonados a la muerte de sus dueños. Los goblins eran longevos pero no inmortales. Los que eran jóvenes estaban a su servicio como guardia o séquito de compañía en las excursiones al mundo humano, inevitablemente dejando las actividades internas a cargo de los viejos, de ahí el total descuido de casas y calles.

Mientras meditaba nuevamente en los problemas que tenía que resolver, jugueteaba con un par de cristales, resistiéndose a mirar uno de ellos por mucho que quería hacerlo desde hacía un rato. Anne no se decidía, así que se permitió un capricho mientras esperaba.

Era de noche en el mundo de los humanos, caía una lluvia ligera, soplaba además una brisa fresca. En la habitación no había luz alguna, pero eso no era problema para él, podía ver perfectamente a Sarah dormida. Su contemplación no duró mucho, la niña que corría el laberinto había decidido.

—Tráiganla al castillo. — ordenó a un par que no estaba muy lejos.

Cerró la mano en puño volviendo polvo el cristal que le permitía ver a Sarah, él era un rey, el soberano gobernante a cargo de un mundo a punto de quebrajarse. No podía darse tantos lujos distrayéndose con una chica que le había dejado en claro la falta de interés en ser su reina, además, pronto ella olvidaría todo como dictaba el hechizo de salida una vez abandonado el laberinto. Para ella no sería más que un sueño extraño.

* * *

><p><em>Cometarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente espero sacar un poco de mi espíritu fan en este proyectito, y deseo hacer lo mismo con quienes lean._

_Yo tengo el libro, es muy apegado a la película (lo escribieron con libreto en mano XD) pero hay más detallado en algunos aspectos, de ahí sigo el hilo. En fin solo me queda decirles:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Al despertar de la dulce heroína

**Al despertar de la dulce heroína**

Abrió los ojos en cuanto Toby empezó a llorar. Casi automáticamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación del pequeño, lo tomó en brazos y revisó que no estuviera mojado palpando el pantaloncillo. Lo sacó de la cuna y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para prepararle un biberón, y justo estaba a la mitad cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: había demasiada luz.

Reaccionando en medio de la torpeza matutina con la que usualmente se levantaba, subió las escaleras de nuevo entrando a la recámara principal que tenía la puerta abierta y al asomarse notó con cierta extrañeza que estaba vacía. La cama hecha pulcramente como solía dejarla su madrastra y ni una sola almohada fuera de lugar.

— ¿Papá?

Levantó los labios para hacer un silbido esperando que con ello saliera la mujer recriminándole que la casa no era un bar. Y no estaba segura sobre si se silbaba en un bar, pero eso tendía a decir cuando su padre lo hacía.

Nada.

Toby ya había olvidado porque empezó a llorar en primer lugar, y tal vez contagiado por la curiosidad de su hermana balbuceó repitiendo –intentando realmente- las palabras de Sarah.

— ¡Esto sí ya es un abuso, Toby! ¡Nos han abandonado! — aseguró la muchacha una vez que recorrió pieza por pieza las dos plantas abriendo incluso las puertas de los armarios y la alacena, como si fueran a aparecer ahí dos adultos encogidos y tapándose la boca para no reírse.

—Lo bueno, es que es sábado y no tengo que ir a la escuela. O de lo contrario, pasarías el día con la señora Dalloway.

El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto con amenaza de volver a llorar y su hermana no supo con exactitud si eso se debía a que había entendido claramente sus palabras y expresaba su desagrado por la anciana señora con olor a naftalina o solo recordaba que tenía hambre.

—Supongo que desayunamos y vemos qué hacer en un día lluvioso.

Justo giraba para regresar a la cocina cuando el escabroso sonido del timbre le hizo dar un respingo. Odiaba ese timbre, siempre había considerado algo más elegante un picaporte decorado, pero su padre empezaba a quedarse sordo y aquella estridente alarma había sido su solución. Como si los demás estuvieran perdiendo también su audición.

Rápidamente caminó a la puerta, dio un vistazo por la mirilla y levanto las cejas con sorpresa.

—Toby, la invocamos. — susurró mientras quitaba los seguros para dejar pasar precisamente a la señora Dalloway.

La bata afelpada revelaba que acababa de levantarse. El cabello gris completamente desordenado dejaba también en claro que lo había hecho a toda prisa. No era una mujer glamorosa, pero era de la educación antigua de mujeres que no se permitían pasar el fin de semana en pants y deportivas.

— ¡Oh, Sarah! — exclamó con la voz quebrada y llevando las manos temblorosas al rostro de la muchacha.

—William me pidió que no viniera, pero no he podido evitarlo.

William era su esposo, otro anciano que olía extraño y contaba los días en su calendario exfoliador para jubilarse de la jefatura de policía donde se encargaba de archivar documentos.

La mujer la abrazó con fuerza dejando al medio a un consternado niño que asió con fuerza el biberón tibio que le diera Sarah solo unos segundos antes.

— ¡Tu madre! ¡Llama a tu madre! — siguió diciendo.

— ¡Quise llamarla yo pero resulta que no tengo su número!

—Ah, ella y papá salieron, no han regresado. — respondió aún extrañada consiguiendo soltarse del abrazo.

— ¡Oh, no, Irene no! ¡A tu madre! ¡Tu madre!

La joven captó al instante que no se refería a su madrastra, aunque saber eso al principio era difícil porque la señora se refería a las dos por igual.

— ¿Exactamente qué le digo?

— ¡Que debe venir, Sarah querida! Tan rápido como pueda.

Sarah bajó a Toby dejándolo en la sala, sonde su cerco de juguetes estaba desde la noche anterior y luego hizo que la señora tomara asiento tras haberse soltado a llorar, acompañando el llanto con temblores casi incontrolables.

—Señora Dalloway, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Oh, Sarah! ¡Es horrible! ¡Horrible de verdad!

.

Toby generalmente se despertaba temprano. Comía y se volvía a dormir si hacía mucho frío o calor, si el día era bueno daba lata para jugar, pero en esos días, debido a las lluvias, el clima tenía una temperatura baja, por ende Toby se había quedado dormido, noqueado por el poder somnífero de la leche tibia.

Sarah lo miraba dormitar tranquilamente. Ya se había acabado la uña del índice derecho y procedía a hacer lo mismo con la del anular. Su respiración se había vuelto muy rápida y de hecho se estaba mareando a causa de ello. Se mecía suavemente sobre la cama, balanceándose hacia atrás y luego al frente en una rutina desquiciante para quien la viera, solo que no había nadie con ella.

La anciana vecina se había marchado hacia unos instantes tras cansarse de llamarla y golpear la puerta que Sarah había cerrado con seguro, quedando dentro de su cuarto sola con Toby que fue lo único que tomo en su huída de aquella horrible declaración de la señora Dalloway transmitida extra oficialmente por su esposo aquella mañana.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, había derramado algunas lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo mantenía una ciega fe en que todo se trataba de una equivocación por parte de un hombre que requería gafas del grueso del fondo de una botella para leer los titulares del diario.

Una serie de suspiros consecutivos la asaltó de repente y la uña se acabó.

—… Hoggle… mustió sintiendo que rompería a llorar si hablaba más fuerte.

—Hoggle…— volvió a llamar soltando un gemido al tiempo en que arqueaba las cejas.

El espejo al pie de su cama perdió nitidez en la imagen que reflejaba por unos segundos y en él la imagen del viejo enano se hizo tan clara como ella misma.

— ¿Sarah? ¿Qué sucede?

—Te necesito…— dijo queriendo respirar profundo pero solo consiguiendo que el llanto saliera libremente.

Con las palabras dichas, Hoggle fue capaz de entrar al mundo humano y retando a su cojera corrió al lado de la joven que se había dejado caer en la cama sin consuelo alguno.

— ¡Sarah! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Milady! — la voz chillona de Sir Didymus apareció también seguido del ladrido de Ambrosius.

— ¡Sarta de inútiles! ¡No estorben! — se quejó Hoggle dando manotazos al corcel canino que pretendía lamer a la chica.

—Sarah, dinos qué pasa…

Por respuesta ella se incorporó un poco pero solo para hundir el rostro en el hombro del enano pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡No! ¡No me…!— pero se acobardó para seguir lo que pretendía deseando con fuerza que Jareth estuviera muy ocupado porque si había algo peor que vivir en la Ciénaga del hedor eterno, aunque fuera en calidad de príncipe, a él se le ocurriría.

Aún así, al final valía más dar su apoyo a la única amiga que tenía, que todo el miedo que le daba el rey. Consiente y resignado palmeo la espalda de la muchacha. Además había escuchado de las cotillas que vivían en el castillo y pasaban los días lambisconeando a Jareth, que no había vuelto a mencionar nunca a la muchacha, y le daba más o menos igual que otros lo hicieran, salvo cuando entraba a broma la forma en la que quedó plantado en medio del salón sin creerse que la chica lo había rechazado abiertamente regresando a su casa con su hermano.

Entonces sacaba las llaves de los olvidaderos.

Y ya pensando en Jareth recordó otra cosa, una que no era muy agradable de decir, y menos en esos momentos, y se debía precisamente a un hechizo del rey para hacer que los humanos olvidaran las estancias en los pasillos del laberinto convirtiendo los recuerdos en meros sueños.

Dejó de tensarse con el abrazo de la chica y correspondió aunque sus brazos cortos no la rodeaban completamente.

Escuchó sus palabras cortadas por el llanto, cerró los ojos pensando qué debía decir exactamente, pero nada se le ocurría, más que nada porque él ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres, no podía siquiera dimensionar el sentimiento de perderlos.

Sir Didymus, cuando hubo comprendido que Hoggle controlaría esa situación, se acercó hasta el bebé que empezaba a despertar con el ruido que hacía su hermana.

—Hola, joven caballero ¿Podría usted informarnos sobre la pena que aqueja a la joven dama?

Hoggle suspiró, ahora resultaba que además de que no percibía olores, tampoco escuchaba.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_Uff pues les diré, mi librito ha volado, solo me queda el fotolibro y la peli, así que no pude confirmar el nombre de la ciénaga, según el audio latino y el mencionado fotolibro, es la ciénaga del hedor eterno, pero creo que solo es la ciénaga pestilente originalmente._

_T^T LADRONA DE LIBROS DEVULEVEME LO QUE TE PRESTE!_

_;D si quieren scans del fotolibro me avisan y los subo a mi DA hay unas bastante buenas de David._

_En fin_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. El rey del laberinto

**El rey del laberinto**

—Dame una sola razón por la que debiera de hacerlo.

Hoggle inclinó la cabeza mansamente a sabiendas de que recibiría la negativa del rey ante su petición. De hecho, en ese momento empezó a mascullar al respecto llamándose "torpe" en repetidas ocasiones a la vez en que movía las manos no sabiendo a qué afianzarse para protegerse de la ira de Jareth.

No obstante, el rey miraba tranquilamente desde su trono el pequeño espectáculo que le ofrecía el viejo enano.

—No me interesa Higle. Conoces las reglas, lo olvidará, crecerá y la vida seguirá su rumbo.— recitó cambiando de posición para inclinarse al frente, aunque los peldaños que separaban su asiento del suelo lo dejaban muy lejos aún de la altura de su súbdito.

—Es Hoggle, su alteza… Pero si su alteza… si su alteza… Sarah es… Sarah es amiga de Hoggle…

—Esa no es una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para acceder.

— ¿Y no hay algo que pueda hacerse para ayudarla? ¿Lo que sea?

—Tú, el guardián del puente junto con su ridícula montura, y la bestia peluda no han sido ejecutados porque no me viene en gana, pero quiero recordarte que desobedecieron mis órdenes directas, cometieron acto de traición y participaron en una rebelión armada…

—No estábamos armados.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que que que no estábamos armados, señor.

Jareth se puso de pie imponiendo su altura, muy por encima de la media en un goblin. Le miró con el semblante serio, los ojos de color dispar clavados directamente en su verrugoso cuerpo y el enano agachó más la cabeza llevándose las manos a la boca, sin creer realmente lo que acababa de hacer.

—Yo… su alteza, yo no….

—Vaya, vaya. Con que te has vuelto muy valiente.

—No, no señor, no su alteza…

—Yo creo que sí. Y sabes qué. Me estás tentando a jugar un juego.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

—He sido muy indulgente con ustedes mis pequeños traidores. Eso no habla muy bien de un rey ¿No es así?

Hoggle ya estaba arrodillado pensando en lo peor. Jareth podía ser muy cruel, demasiado, y en partes iguales caprichoso y calculador.

—Cumpliré tu petición. Aunque claro, sabes que nada se obtiene fácilmente.

—Que… ¿Qué debo hacer, señor?

No podía creer que realmente estuviera a un paso de lograr ayudar a Sarah, solo un poco de todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos. Pero le daba miedo lo que Jareth fuera a pedir, lo que se le ocurriera para dar por pagada su petición ¿Se acobardaría? El rey tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sarah confundiera todo con un sueño, jamás se molestaría con él por no haberla ayudado, pues no sería real para ella, una traición imaginaria de una criatura imaginaria, no le guardaría rencor por eso.

Aunque quedaría en su propia conciencia. No. Había hecho cosas peores, no tenía porqué afectarle tanto que una humana que ni siquiera lo consideraba real quedara abandonada a su suerte.

¿O sí?

Trago saliva y ni se molestó en disimular el temblor que lo envolvía completamente, Ya estaba arrodillado, casi a nada de estar completamente tumbado en el suelo empezando a excavar algún agujero para meterse y del cual no salir en los próximos cien años.

.

Jareth se quitó la chaqueta de piel arrojándola sobre la cama para después dejarse caer también él. Extendió los brazos a los lados y cerró los ojos para dejar de sentir el sol de la tarde cayendo sobre él, entrando desde el balcón con la firme intención de dejarle dormido. Pero él no perdería batalla con algo tan insignificante como el calor, solo pasados unos minutos en los que pudo sentir el cansancio del día abandonarle, se incorporó en un solo movimiento y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para la cena, no obstante, se percató de que no estaba completamente "a solas" como había dado la orden.

—Por tu bien que esta interrupción tenga más valor que tu vida.— masculló sin mirar.

—Sí, si que lo es ¡Gaaarg!— chilló la cabeza de un ave asomada por el ventanal sin atreverse a entrar, solo moviendo el cuello hasta casi hacer una contorción.

—Pero el viejo no puede subir.— siguió diciendo el pájaro con su voz chillona y graznidos incontrolados al hablar.

Jareth creó una esfera de cristal, la jugó entre sus dedos mirando en ella el jardín que estaba debajo de esa torre, y donde un viejo mendigo permanecía sentado en una banca medio derruida al lado de un rosal marchito. Notando que no había nadie más con él, arrojó el cristal al suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos pero convocando al anciano harapiento, Casi arrepentido por haberlo traído directamente a su habitación arrugó la nariz por el espectáculo ligeramente grotesco que daba la cabeza del pájaro arrastrándose hasta quedar cerca del goblin que dificultosamente se agachaba para tomarlo por el cuello y subirlo hasta su cabeza.

—Su alteza.— habló finalmente el viejo inclinándose más de loquee la joroba lo obligaba naturalmente.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—La tierra habla señor, y el viento también. Hay mucho polvo de hada en los muros del laberinto. Se acercan, señor.

—Pero no sería la primera vez que esos asquerosos bichos se acercan tanto, ni la primera que los rociaremos con veneno, son torpes, intuitivas y desordenadas, con su reina muerta se convirtieron en una plaga salvaje.

—Eso mismo, su alteza, los golems de las montañas más allá de sus dominios están abandonando, no quieren ser usados de nuevo por las hadas…

El rey entreabrió los labios comprendiendo la gravedad de lo que su viejo informante le estaba tratando de decir muy a su particular estilo de no dejar nada claro.

—Los golems, mi señor, son criaturas de la naturaleza, y las hadas pueden gobernarlos…

— ¡Andate sin rodeos, sinvergüenza!

—Alteza, una reina ha nacido.

Jareth le dio la espalda apretando los puños.

—Y si mi vieja intuición no me falla, es una reina de tierra y hojas señor.

—Intuición… no me sirve tu intuición, y no puedo verla si no la conozco, quiero que no sea una sospecha, quiero estés completamente seguro de esto que me estás diciendo.

Enseguida Jareth le entregó un cristal que el otro guardó el la caja de la limosna.

—Si antes de que caiga la próximo claro de luna llena en los bosques de la frontera, tú eres capaz decirme, quién es y en dónde está, serás recompensado.— hablo con seriedad recibiendo una solemne inclinación de cabeza y un juramento por respuesta.

Olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer antes de ser interrumpido por el sombrero, y una vez que envió al viejo de regreso a los pasillos del laberinto, salió de su habitación con humor nada mejor a como había ido a encerrarse.

— ¡Quiero tres mensajeros, ahora mismo! — vociferó señalando a un guardia que primero pegó un salto y después se escurrió entre los pasillos.

— ¡Los capitanes de la guardia a la sala del trono!— volvió a demandar haciendo que su voz se escuchara como un trueno que hizo eco en todo el castillo y seguramente afuera también.

Todos los pequeños goblins temieron que alguien lo hubiera puesto de malas y a toda prisa, chocando entre ellos, destrozando todo lo que a su paso se encontraban al querer seguir un práctico camino recto en lugar de dar rodeos con sillas y jarrones. Toda la guardia se apostó en sus posiciones del jardín a la plaza y los capitanes de cada sección se reportaron tan pronto como pudieron donde habían sido solicitados.

El lugar era un desorden total, más de lo que usualmente era. A través de las cortinas rasgadas solo entraba un poco de la última luz del día, los candiles no serían encendidos, nadie se ocupada de ellos porque podían perfectamente tanto si había luz como si no. El último de los capitanes entró abrochándose las correas de su armadura, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero todos atendieron su llegada puesto que nadie se había atrevido siquiera a emitir una risa boba al notar el semblante serio del rey, que absorto en la escritura de lo que parecía una carta no había dado más indicación.

El último mensajero salió por la ventana pedaleando con velocidad para elevar su globo directo a la ventana. Solo el chirrido del mecanismo de poleas fue lo que se escuchó por unos segundos, hasta que se volvió tan lejano que desapareció.

Hubo un gruñido que pudo ser un estornudo. Jareth levantó la vista y se puso de pie.

— ¿De cuántos soldados disponemos?— preguntó mirando a los trece goblins que tenía al frente suyo.

El primero de la fila, moviendo su larga cola de un lado a otro rodando los ojos en busca de una respuesta, fue el primero de hablar.

—Yo tengo uno por cada pilar en el norte.

Jareth bajó la vista, esos eran ochenta, noventa si le había asignado puesto a alguno aunque no quedaran más que ruinas. Señaló a uno con hocico de cerdo.

— ¿Yo? Yo, yo… yo alteza cuento con dos soldados en cada puerta del castillo.

Seiscientos cincuenta y sies.

—Yo tengo solo uno.

— ¿Qué?

—Señor, mis subordinados se perdieron en el basurero cuando empezamos la búsqueda del ladrón de techumbres de las casas ¿Recuerda? solo uno ha regresado.

—Yo tengo uno por cada plaza de la ciudad.

Veintidós.

—Eh… creo que tenemos cuatro barredoras… no, cinco…

Sí había ocho por cada barredora, serían cuarenta.

Que ninguno supiera contar más de diez, o veinte si eran demasiado listos, era un problema total, porque aparte de los soldados asignados a cada sección estaban los que iban en rondas individuales, lo que creían serlo y por supuesto, los que se perdían y andaban en algún lado del laberinto. No tenía tiempo para contarlos a todos personalmente, así que se arriesgaría a trabajar con el número más aproximado que le reportaban. Se cruzó de brazos pensando bien que haría, tampoco tenía un censo seguro de los bichos alados esos, pero si tan solo en sus propios dominios había al menos una cuarta parte de su número total de goblins, faltaba ver los que se habían dispersado en otros reinos y los que seguían en su propia tierra.

—Busquen a los exterminadores de hadas y que preparen el veneno, quiero a la mitad de los soldados que disponen trabajando en eso.

— ¿La mitad?— se atrevió a preguntar uno.

— ¿La mitad de la cabeza? ¿O la mitad de las piernas?— siguió hablando uno con total seriedad, él en lo personal daría la mitad de la cabeza para que con los ojos pudieran ver lo que hacían, pero el rey tenía que escoger.

Jareth cerró los ojos.

—Es que no pueden ser tan imbéciles…— murmuró.

— ¿Su alteza prefiere que las mitades tengan un brazo y una pierna?— preguntó de nuevo asustado por su primer error. De los trece presentes solo dos ya habían entendido a qué se refería, pero no decían nada, especialmente porque el rey no estaba de muy buen humor y pasar inadvertidos era su mejor oportunidad.

— ¡Uno completo a trabajar con el veneno! ¡Y uno completo a trabajar en su sitio de guardia!

—… Pero… ya no serían mitades, alteza.

Jareth se dejó caer en el trono soltando un suspiro. Iba a ser una noche demasiado larga.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_:D bueno, ya saben como es esto de la escuela y el trabajo y el servicio . una se vuelve loca, pero aquí seguimos al pie del cañón!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	5. Al decidirse la dulce heroína

**Al decidirse la dulce heroína**

Sarah tenía la espalda encorbada, las piernas adormecidas y los ojos pesados. El cansancio era demasiado, todo en ella le clamaba acostarse, tal vez con algo de suerte solo se trataba de un sueño, y al abrir los ojos tras un sueño reparador, su madrastra aporrearía la puerta para decirle que desayuno estaba servido desde "hacía horas".

—Sarah… ¿Me escuchas?

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes, acuosos y perdidos enfocaron con algo de trabajo al hombre que la llamaba. Se trataba de un sujeto bajito, apenas una pulgada más alto que ella, en su cara se veía algo oriental; pequeños ojos negros almendrados, cabello oscuro salpicado de canas, muy corto, bien peinado, tan arreglado a diferencia de de ella que solo tenía una vieja camisa azul y unos vaqueros desgastados, lo primero que alcanzó para quitarse el pijama y ni siquiera un peine por el cabello desordenado, anudado en una coleta baja con una liga roja.

—No.— respondió suavemente. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿Puedo volver a llamar?— preguntó, el hombre le acercó el teléfono. Sarah a esas alturas del día ya se había aprendido el número, la llamada entró. Dos, tres, cuatro timbres. Buzón.

_"Hola, estás hablando a la casa de Romeo y Julieta ¿O era Helena y Paris? No importa ¡Deja tu mensaje!"_

—Es tarde, no conseguimos un familiar cercano, tendrán que pasar la noche aquí ¿Entiendes eso?— preguntó nuevamente el hombre.

—… Sí…

—Debido a la diferencia de edad estarán en estancias distintas, Toby está bien, te lo aseguro, hace rato que él se durmió…

Sarah dejó de escucharlo nuevamente, tenía la mente nublada, se sentía lenta y torpe, su madre no atendía el teléfono, no conocía más familia que a ella, sus abuelos estaban muertos, nadie a quien llamar, algún amigo de la familia, pariente lejano o parecido. El señor y la señora Dalloway fueron rechazados como cuidadores debido a su avanzada edad, y la joven no podía recordar el nombre de ningún otro vecino piadoso. No podía recordar nada realmente. No podía poner atención y se dejó conducir por los pasillos blancos del edificio de servicios sociales.

—Es una habitación temporal, hay otras dos chicas ahí… Megan y Roxie, por favor, no pongas atención a lo que te digan ¿Sí? Tienen muchos problemas y solo quieren llamar la atención.— seguía hablando el trabajador, en algún momento llegaron ante una puerta metálica, la abrió y en el interior efectivamente había otras dos chicas. Había camas enfiladas una al lado de la otra, serían una veintena. Las ocupantes apenas levantaron la mirada sin pronunciar palabra, era un silencio frío y melancólico.

—Hay un baño al final del pasillo. Vendré por la mañana, seguiré haciendo esa llamada, lo prometo. Nos vemos, Sarah. Buenas noches, Megan, Roxie.

Las chicas no respondieron, tumbadas cada una en su cama, tan alejadas como era posible, no dieron la menor señal de interesarse más allá del vistazo inicial. Ni bien se había marchado el hombre, Sarah giró sobre sus talones y salió de nuevo al pasillo directo al baño que le habían indicado. Una vez ahí cerró al puerta notando que no había modo de asegurar la puerta, recorrió el camino de lavamanos resignándose a perder ese punto de privacidad perdido y alcanzó a meterse en el último cubículo de inodoros. Se recargó contra puerta y sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar de nuevo. Tan absorta estaba en su drama que no escuchó el cuchicheo a su espalda, al otro lado de la puerta, el ruido pesado de una cojera que carga con un cuerpo ligeramente desproporcionado.

— ¿Sarah? ¿Estas aquí?

La chica se sobresaltó y a toda prisa abrió la puerta de su encierro lanzándole a los brazos de quien esperaba consuelo aunque le hubo visto por la mañana. Casi le derriba en el acto pero el enano bien tuvo a detenerla usando casi todo su peso.

—Oh, Sarah, por favor, por favor… —suplicaba Hoggle aunque no sabía qué pedía con exactitud ¿Que dejara de llorar? ¿Que no dejara ir todo su peso? Soltó un suspiro y palmeó su cabeza.

—Jareth…— empezó a hablar con algo de dificultad, lo que iba a decir no era en absoluto sencillo. Pero la jovencita pareció reaccionar un poco al nombre del Rey Goblin, tensando los hombros y escondiendo más la cara.

—Jareth me ha encomendado una misión, Sarah, no podré venir a verte en un tiempo, pero…

—Por favor no me dejes…— susurró en un lloriqueo apagado.

—Sarah… de verdad… él me dio su palabra de que si cumplo con lo que me ha ordenado… Sarah, déjame cumplir con esto y entonces yo podré hacer lo que me pidas…

—Van a llevarse a Toby…

—Sarah, puedo ir a verlo antes de marcharme, sé donde está, no será problema.

— ¡Llévame, por favor!

— ¡Oh, no Sara! No puedo, si Jareth descubre que te ayudé sin su permiso…

— ¿Tanto me odia?

Sarah había meditado mucho y poco respecto a lo sucedido en el laberinto y de eso hacía poco más de una semana, pero solo hasta ese momento, pensó en el rey como en algo más el villano de la mágica aventura del cuento, le imaginó pues, en toda regla como un hombre al que había despreciado. Un rey que debía de tenerlo todo, al que nunca le pudiese ser negado nada y una niña llegaba de repente a plantarle cara negándose a su petición.

El capricho incumplido y él respondía de la misma manera en que ella hiciera con su padre años atrás cuando se negó a comprarle un vestido de princesa, con corona incluida: con rencor.

Ahora que caía en cuenta, realmente no eran tan diferentes.

—No…— respondió el enano dudando un poco.

—No es personal, Jareth nos tiene prohibido intervenir en los asuntos humanos a menos que diga él lo contrario, regla general.

Sarah había ya dejado de llorar y se recargó contra la pared soltando a su pequeño amigo que de inmediato sintió en sus viejas rodillas el alivio de ya no tener que cargar con su peso. Los ojos verdes de la joven estaban empañados y con la vista perdida buscaba tal vez respuestas en las baldosas percudidas del piso.

—Ella no va a responder…

— ¿Quién?

—Mi madre. No quiso quedarse conmigo cuando tenía ocho, no me querrá ahora y menos a un bebé que ni es suyo.

Recordó con amargura la marcha definitiva de su madre, la forma en la que hizo su maleta y se despidió de ella en el pórtico de la casa. Dejó muchas cosas, casi todos sus disfraces, algo de maquillaje, libros, a Merlín… y a ella. Ni siquiera peleó la custodia, no peleó por lo bienes mancomunados en el divorcio, dejó todo y se fue en una camioneta vieja en la que la esperaba ese compañero suyo que sabía ahora, fue su amante cuando aún era esposa de su padre.

Y en todos esos años después de su partida solo recibía de ella presentes por su cumpleaños y navidad, una sola visita y tres llamadas telefónicas por año.

Dejada con su padre que encontró refugio en el trabajo de oficina, relegada al cuidado de nanas que solo vivían pegadas al televisor después de limpiar mediocremente la casa.

¿Cómo pudo pensar en ser como ella?

Tal vez porque era eso o una maniática del trabajo, encerrada en una oficina en el penúltimo piso del edificio de la única compañía de seguros de todo el pueblo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Sarah, lo siento…

Ella no respondió, y de alguna manera, aún con los ojos cerrados, supo que Hoggle había desaparecido, llevándose con él, el último sentimiento de seguridad que le quedaba, la sensación de que aún podía esconderse detrás de alguien. Quedó sola y expuesta, descubierta sin tener más opción que ir de frente a un problema que se antojó más grande, peligroso e imposible de lidiar que cruzar un laberinto en un mundo desconocido.

Pero era en esencia lo mismo, tenía que recuperar a Toby, tenía que pelear por él y enfrentar todo lo que viniera para lograrlo.

Tal vez no estaría Hoggle, pero abría alguien en el camino que la ayudara.

_Confianza._ Se repitió mentalmente calmándose.

Confianza y valor, porque su hermano pequeño nuevamente confiaba en ella para salvarlo.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Ya tenía rato que no subía capítulo para este fic, pero De Goblins, Pociones y otros Menesteres, está avanzando muy bien y ni modo de no trabajar en este y La reina del laberinto._

_Me compré la película en blue-ray, caramba, que definición y con MUCHO material adicional, comprenderán porqué regresó la musa, y con tal fuerza que ya estoy trabajando en otro con Jareth de protagonista en un extraño crossover de universos._

_En fin, nos estaremos leyendo, gracias por la paciencia, la oportunidad y sobre todo: _

_¡Gracias por leer_


	6. El rey de Underground

**El rey de Underground**

Hoggle caminaba despacio, su cojera no ayudaba cuando de carreras se trataba, y a diferencia del resto de los goblins, aparentemente no tenía nada que le metiera prisa. Había regresado de su visita a Sarah había unos veinte minutos y se había encontrado con tal caos, que por unos segundos pareció que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque.

Ya en ese momento apenas quedaba gente en las calles, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas y no salía humo de ninguna chimenea más que de las que estaban cerca de la armería real.

— ¿Una guerra? — preguntó con cierto aire de burla mientras pasaba una pequeña plaza con una fuente llena de agua.

— ¡Sir Huggle!

El enano rechino los dientes y giró dando una patada al suelo.

— ¡Es Hoggle! ¡Cerebro de pulga! ¡¿Tenemos más de un año viviendo juntos, y no puedes recordarlo?!

Ambrosius con paso bailarín se adelantó a la fuente para beber una vez que fue desmontado. Sir Sir Didymus, levantando la visera de su armadura, dio el encuentro al enano sin soltar su lanza roja mientras sostenía un rollo de pergamino en la otra.

—Su Real Majestad ha cambiado de opinión respecto a lo que tenemos que hacer. — dijo el caballero peludo con su aguda voz que causó cierta molestia en ya malhumorado enano.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — se quejó Hoggle pensando que la nueva encomienda podría ser peor, le arrebató el pergamino.

Eran pocos los goblins que sabían leer con fluidez, se enseñaba de padres a hijos cuando el rey asignaba un nuevo bebé a alguna familia. Otros tantos, los que eran un poco mayores cuando fueron llevados al laberinto, y ya sabían leer antes de eso, tenían ventaja considerable e incluso podían conseguir un buen trabajo dentro del castillo, donde se sabía, se requerían sus servicios para llevar los documentos y archivos.

Hoggle realmente no podía acordarse cuál de los dos casos era él, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en Underground como para reparar en ello, pero era un hecho indiscutible que fuese cual fuese el origen, sabía hacerlo.

Rompió el sello de cera sin cuidado y lo desenrolló mirando con gesto preocupado.

—Sabía que se le podía ocurrir algo peor…— sollozó.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al bosque de la reina negra…— respondió como un lamento.

.

—… ¿Su Majestad…?— preguntó muy quedamente un goblin entrando despacio a la cámara de la torre donde había pasado toda la noche el rey.

— ¿Ha regresado alguno de los mensajeros?

El pequeño tragó saliva entrando completamente, arrastrando tras de si un saco marrón, viejo y maloliente. Jareth miró de soslayo y detuvo el girar de las cuatro esferas que estaba manipulando sobre una pila llena hasta el borde de agua plateada. Los cristales quedaron suspendidos, quietos, con una tenue luz blanca parpadeante.

El saco fue dispuesto a los pies del rey y el súbdito abrió lentamente mostrando el contenido, el rey cerró los ojos in siquiera mantener la mirada fija en una muy obvia respuesta.

—El tercero trajo esto. — agregó estirándose tanto como pudo para entregar un sobre blanco cerrado que el otro tomó abriéndolo a toda prisa. Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron gravemente.

— ¿Majestad?

—… Estamos solos en esto…— susurró el rey en aquella amplia y vacía habitación con un dejo de frialdad casi insensible.

—Estoy esperando a _Wiseman, _en cuanto llegue envíalo a mi.

Hizo un gesto con la mano entendido como que se marchara y el pequeño así lo hizo sin pronunciar palabra. Los goblins podían ser chillones e irritante, un poco torpes, pero estaba seguro de que había entendido desde un principio lo que ocurría. Regresó la vista a la pila plateada, colocó las manos a ambos lados y los cristales empezaron a moverse nuevamente en trayectorias diferentes cada una de ellas.

Miró a su izquierda con el ceño fruncido, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y de la fila de esferas se separaron tres cristales para pasarse al lugar derecho, junto con otras cuatro.

—Solo nos quedan cuatro, _Hughes_, te estoy confiando la carta más fuerte, la Reina Negra…

Cerró los ojos por el cansancio que le producía aquella búsqueda, ya había revisado muchos lugares; bosques, lagos, montañas, ciénegas… ya tenía ubicados bastantes grupos de hadas, tal como le había informado el viejo, comenzaban a reunirse cuando habían pasado años enteros dispersas casi salvajes.

Pero eso no confirmaba nada, si no encontraba a esa supuesta reina de tierra y hojas, aún tenía latente la amenaza de perderlo todo. Si fuere una reina de rocío o una se céfiros, le daría exactamente igual, pero si en verdad era de hojas, existía la posibilidad de que la balanza se inclinara a favor de ella arrebatándole incluso el laberinto, poniendo a los goblins en su contra, usando golems de piedra para arrasar con el reino… los enanos mineros le habían negado ayuda, los elfos tenían sus propios problemas con una súbita rebelión de trasgos, los centauros no pelearían mientras su tierras no se vieran directamente amenazadas, las sirenas no querían saber nada de él.

La bruja del norte había dejado en claro su negativa enviando en piezas al mensajero, el ermitaño de los ents hizo lo propio también, descartaba completamente a la señora de los abismos y su águilas.

Suspiró.

Estaba demasiado cansado, quizás ni siquiera llegaría a ver el final de todo eso, tal vez lo mejor era rendirse pacíficamente, resignarse a que fue su decisión…

_No tienes poder sobre mi…_

Abrió los ojos viéndose en su amplia cama, el sol de la tarde moría lentamente. A su lado, sobre la mesa de noche donde había un candil de tres velas aún apagado, estaba también una bandeja con varias frutas. Se levantó con trabajo, incorporarse entre tanto cojín mullido le era difícil como nunca en su vida. Tenía demasiada hambre así que alcanzó lo primero que pudo, una manzana perfectamente roja y sin dudarlo le dio la primera mordida.

Se llevó una mano a la frente solo para comprobar a grandes rasgos su estado.

—Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor, Su Majestad.

Jareth giró la cabeza solo un poco para ver a la _goblin_ que entraba con una jarra de cristal en manos. Ella era extrañamente diferente a los demás aunque sin nada particular, sus ojos ambarinos, su piel grisácea y su cabello rojo quemado. Era de las pocas que había encontrado un uso productivo a su cola que no fuera derribar muebles, la usaba como un brazo adicional y con el tiempo había mejorado en su control, pero sobre todo, su mayor talento resultaba en que era afín para los cuidados médicos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó con la voz algo ronca aceptando el vaso de agua que le extendía.

—Su Majestad se desmayó en la sala de adivinación. Mucho esfuerzo, dos días sin comer siquiera y usando demasiada magia.

Sus piernas eran como las de un canguro pero rara vez daba zancadas, sus brazos, sin embargo, tenían una proporción más acorde a su estatura, inusualmente alta pues estando de pie con las largas piernas completamente estiradas, llegaba a su hombro.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en los almohadones.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—No mucho, un día completo.

—Debo volver.

—Ya he mandado traer la cena, no quisiera importunar, pero sería más apropiado por su salud comer en primer lugar. También tengo listo un baño medicinal ¿Desea algo más?

Jareth gruñó pero no discutió, hizo un movimiento con la mano para que saliera a fin de poderse mudar de ropa y usar el baño que había mencionado.

El sueño había reparado gran parte de su cansancio, pero no se sentía completamente a gusto. Caminando despacio a la siguiente habitación privada donde estaba la bañera se fue despojando de la ropa en el camino. El vapor tibio le dio la bienvenida, las hiervas medicinales para recobrar fuerza habían teñido el agua de un tono verdoso que no le importó en absoluto. Entró al agua siendo abrazado por el poder de aquellos ramilletes que colgaban de hilos dorados en los bordes desbordándola un poco.

Sintió una mejora considerable, aún quedaba pendiente el hambre, la manzana no había sido suficiente pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Tiempo…

¿Realmente lo tenía?

Salió solo hasta que el agua se hubo enfriado, la bata negra y la toalla estaban en su sitio de costumbre, empezó sacudiendo un poco el cabello para quitarle el exceso de agua mientras regresaba a su recámara principal, ahí había dos asistentes que terminaban de ordenar todos los almohadones tras haber arreglado la cama y sacado del armario algunos trajes que tenían montados para que el rey pudiera examinarlos y escoger el que mejor le pareciera.

Jareth distraídamente señaló uno color azul noche con detalles negros y dorados, inmediatamente las demás prendas fueron retiradas de vuelta al armario y con una devoción casi inaudita, los dos súbditos presente siguieron ejecutando sus tareas rodeando primero al rey con un biombo de espejos para que pudiera vigilar bien el proceso de vestirse.

Poniendo poca atención, en unos cuantos instantes estaba casi completamente arreglado, seguía pendiente el arreglo del cabello, pero eso era último, colgaron sobre sus hombros una capa negro con el cuello y hombros recubiertos de plumas de cuervo que miró con cierto desconcierto notando que era un traje de gala.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Por qué tan formal? — preguntó haciendo temblar a los dos goblins.

—Su Majestad… su Majestad… esta noche, ayer recibimos un mensaje, pensamos que debíamos dejarlo dormir pero de todos modos pensábamos despertarlo esta tarde porque… Su Excelencia el rey Cue… ¡Fiacro! Su Excelencia el rey Fiacro viene de visita…— tartamudeó uno escondiéndose detrás de uno de los espejos.

— ¡¿Y qué quiere ese bastardo bueno para nada?!

— ¡No lo sabemos! — exclamo el otro temblando aún más.

—No importa. — dijo finalmente Jareth terminando de abrochar la capa y buscando calmarse para no malgastar las escuetas fuerzas que tenía.

—Hay que preparar la recepción. — agregó aún molesto pero sin gritar.

—Sile se ha encargado de eso. — susurró uno.

—Solo espera su aprobación final, Su Majestad.

Jareth asintió mirándose al espejo. El negro realzaba su personalidad imponente, hacia que sus ojos de distinto color resaltaran dando la inequívoca muestra de su poder Real, ahí frente a él, esa imagen era la de un rey que tenía que luchar, por orgullo y honor, hasta el final.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

__Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!_


	7. Al determinar de la dulce heroína

**Al determinar de la dulce heroína**

Sarah permaneció en silencio mientras el taxi se abría paso por las congestionadas calles de Manhattan. Había sido un viaje demasiado largo y tedioso, pero en todo ese trayecto, no dijo ni una sola palabra, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra ni aceptó una sola muestra de afecto.

Llegaron a un desvalijado edificio que en sus buenos días debió estar pintado de bermellón, pero del que ahora solo quedaban apenas partes de un rojo descolorido con restos de óxido en casi todas las esquinas y goteando desde la marquetería de las ventanas.

La puerta principal chirrió estridentemente cuando abrieron y se quejó aún más cuando debieron forzar un poco para hacer pasar todas las maletas.

El elevador increíblemente funcionaba, y fue un alivio para no tener que llevar por as escaleras el equipaje.

Las paredes del pasillo estaban recubiertas de papel tapiz pasado de moda con motivos florares. Sobrevivían uno o dos garigoleados dorados, pero el resto estaba completamente desteñido. La alfombra evidenciaba varias quemaduras de cigarro y más de una mancha de dudosa procedencia que no había podido ser arrancada por ningún detergente, si es que en algún momento se intentó limpiar.

El departamento, justo al fondo del pasillo, se encontraba apenas en mejores condiciones.

Un número "3" en aluminio pintado era todo identificador, pero no era realmente el departamento "3", sino el "23", pero el otro número había desaparecido y aparentemente a nadie le importaba su reemplazo.

Lo que debería ser el vestíbulo se encontraba sepultado en una cantidad impresionante y casi absurda de trastos inservibles; lámparas con las pantallas desgarradas, cuadros de acrílico, fotografías obscenas, flores marchitas, cajas de regalo abiertas, ropa y lo que prometía ser una lavadora aún empacada.

—Ten cuidado con las tiffany. — escuchó que le decían cuando estaba por chocar con un par de lámparas de coloridos cristales.

Debieron pasar por la sala de estar en algún momento, pero Sarah no la vio. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban en el comedor que estaba mas o menos despejado. Pilas enormes de libros amarillentos ocupaban todos los muebles donde usualmente se exhibía la vajilla o la cristalería. La pequeña mesa, apenas de cuatro plazas, tenía aún los restos de comida china, con los botes y bolsas revueltos y al menos cinco latas de cerveza vacía.

—Esta noche cenaremos afuera ¿Esta bien?

Sarah la ignoró, se habría marchado de no ser porque no tenía idea a de a dónde ir. Veía la cocina, pero se rehusó terminantemente a mirar más allá de la inverosímil pirámide de trastos sucios que mantenía el equilibrio de manera sospechosa.

—El baño está por allá. — insistió ella derribando toda la basura de la mesa al suelo de un solo manotazo para poder bajar algunas de las cosas que llevaba. La puerta que había señalado, estaba al final de un pequeño pasillo al lado de la cocina, con ello Sarah supuso que las habitaciones estarían del otro lado.

—No tuve tiempo de acondicionarla mejora, ahí guardamos todos los trajes, pero en unos días lo tendrá libre, solo para ti.

De lado contrario a la cocina, había dos puertas, la joven se encaminó a ella y abrió la primera acertando la elección.

Tal como le había sido advertido, parecía un armario gigante donde apenas se distinguía una cama de una plaza junto a la ventana. Sarah entró asegurándose de cerrar muy fuerte la puerta.

Envueltos en bolsas de plástico había vestidos de princesas en todos los colores, trajes medievales que incluían conos muy altos para usarse de sombreros. Crinolinas y miriñaques estorbaban el paso. Las plumas de algunos sombreros caían grácilmente a la altura de su rostro. Máscaras, bastones, zapatos…

Se dejó caer en la cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada de plumas y gritando tan fuerte como podía al tiempo en que luchaba porque no la escucharan.

Lo sabía, no la había querido a ella que era su hija, nunca aceptaría al hijo de Irene. Toby había sido entregado a unos custodios temporales mientras se formalizaba el proceso para darle en adopción.

Cuando terminó de gritar, notó que estaba más cansada de lo que creía, así que empezó a quedarse dormida…

—… Sarah…— llamó su madre moviéndola un poco.

—… Sarah…— insistió. La joven se revolvió entre sueños, la escuchaba pero no podía terminar de reaccionar.

—Compramos pizza, te dejo aquí por si tienes hambre. Jeremy y yo saldremos temprano, pero te dejé más comida en la mesa para que desayunes… regresaremos a media tarde.

Sarah escuchó todo, pero le costó bastante entender lo que le estaba diciendo, asintió mecánicamente y se enredó en el cobertor nuevamente.

Su madre, con un gesto melancólico, más por el desprecio de su hija que por la muerte de su ex esposo, pasó su mano por entre su cabello oscuro y acarició la mejilla enrojecida de la joven.

—Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo prometerte que lo cuidaré. — dijo, aunque en ese momento ella ya no la escuchaba.

Se aventuró a besarle la frente antes de salir a toda prisa.

La noche pasó rápidamente, aunque nunca hubo silencio; los autos iban y venían sin importar la hora. No muy lejos de ahí había lo que parecía ser un bar, y cerca de las cuatro de la mañana hubo una discusión entre dos individuos que culminó en el destrozo de un auto.

Pero nada de ello tuvo el poder suficiente para arrancar a Sarah del profundo sueño en el que había caído. Solo hasta que su estómago, que no se había alimentado en casi veinte horas, hizo una profusa protesta, fue que empezó a caer en la realidad. Abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente, sobre la mesita de noche, con un plato con dos rebanadas de piza junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre que pensó, había soñado.

Se incorporó con pesadez y tomó una rebanada comiéndosela sin importar que estuviera fría. El queso endurecido no sabía del todo mal, y la salsa de tomate había evitado que se convirtiera en una piedra. Aceitunas negras, salami y champiñones. Así le gustaba a ella.

El jugo era evidentemente del procesado. Irene, su madrastra nunca lo había permitido en el refrigerador, y así debiera levantarse más temprano para poner a trabajar el extractor; para el desayuno siempre había jugo fresco y natural.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y no por la comida. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible, pero tenía que reconocer que tan solo en ese par de días, la había extrañado, había reconocido todo lo buena que era, aunque careciera de buen gusto para escoger cortinas.

Se levantó para ir al comedor. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que no había basura en ningún lado y la pila de trastes sucios se había reducido a la mitad.

Sobre la mesa había una caja de cereal; aros de arroz con miel, leche descremada, un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, una bolsa a la mitad de pan tostado y un frasco de jalea de fresa muy por debajo de la mitad, pero suficiente para un par de tostadas.

Se sentó y se sirvió en el tazón que estaba ahí para tal propósito.

Mientras masticaba los crujientes aros de miel a los que había agregado una cucharada de la jalea. Se dedicó a pensar de una forma en la que no había podido hacerlo antes. Sin mocos, sin lágrimas, y ya esclarecido el asunto referente a que no podía tomar ella la custodia de Toby porque tenía quince años, casi dieciséis, y le faltaba mucho para la mayoría de edad.

Las opciones que le había presentado el trabajador social no eran tan esperanzadoras: esperar unos años, conseguir un trabajo estable, un lugar para vivir y le entregarían a Toby que estaría viviendo en casa de acogida durante ese tiempo, o bien, entregar a Toby a una adopción formal renunciando ella a todo intento futuro de reclamar su custodia.

El hombre se inclinaba por lo segundo, pues le había explicado que como era muy pequeño, habría muchas familias dispuestas a adoptarle, y a medida que se hiciera mayor, la adopción se volvía más difícil.

Ella no quería renunciar a él. No lo haría, y no por sus padres, sino porque era su hermano, su cómplice, no lo abandonaría nunca.

—Tengo que buscar un trabajo. — resolvió cuando el cereal se hubo terminado.

Tendría que acabar cuando menos la secundaria, empezaría a trabajar y en general, volver a crecer. Miró el techo, mas o menos limpio, y soltó un suspiro tanteando con la mano la bolsa de galletas.

—Espera un poco, Toby. Aún no he perdido esta batalla. — dijo con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. El rey de oros

**El rey de oros**

Jareth tomo asiento en el trono del gran salón recargando la cabeza en el respaldo. Era una pose demasiado dramática quizás, pero nunca se había molestado por no serlo, por el contrario, era algo inherente en él, no hacerlo podría hacer que se preguntaran si todo estaba realmente bien, si no es que ya lo sospechaban con toda la movilización que había hecho buscando aliados.

La mesa se había dispuesto con sumo esmero, al igual que la decoración en general. Candelabros de oro plata colgaban intercalados con los lienzos de lino y seda negros y dorados, sumiendo casi todo e lugar en la oscuridad, Pero aquello no era realmente malo, Rey Fiacro, que gobernaba en las montañas del norte en un lugar que bien podría llamarse sin objeción de nadie, el fin del mundo, señor de las bestias cambiantes y maestro hechicero igual que él, era nocturno, mientras más oscuro más cómodo para él, y aunque Jareth jamás se habría tomado una cortesía así por voluntad propia, aceptaba los arreglos hechos por Sile para la recepción. Dada su condición actual, no era conveniente conflictuales con él.

— ¿Lo considera aceptable? — preguntó Sile entrando al salón.

Después de haberle atendido dejándole el baño preparado junto con la sugerencia de trajes a usar, se había abocado a la preparación de una cela de gala, con gusto impecable y sumo cuidado. A veces el rey sospechaba que empezaba a recordar más de su vida anterior de lo que quería admitir debido a la pérdida de su magia y control sobre el laberinto, o quizás siempre fue demasiado lista pero no fue hasta que su anterior mayordomo murió, que se dio cuenta de ello.

—Sí, está bien, supongo, si es que no le da por dejar su corte arrancar las cortinas y masticar los muebles.

—Ya debería estar llegando.

—Enfila una escolta. — dijo haciendo una esfera que jugó entre sus dedos; —Ya está en la entrada norte. Voy a abrir el camino.

—Como ordene.

Quedó a solas en el salón así que aprovechó para ponerse de pie mirando el punto que debía modificar a través de la ventana, mientras hacía uso de sus reservas de magia para poder mover los muros haciendo un camino perfectamente recto hasta el castillo. Habría puesto setos en las orillas o un sendero de árboles pero tan solo abrir ese sendero constituyó un esfuerzo más grande de lo que había considerado en un inicio y en cuanto estuvo completado el trabajo debió volver a sentarse antes de que un mareo lo obligara.

Fueron solo algunos minutos antes de que las trompetas anunciaran la llegada del rey en cuestión, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par un par de logos grises entraron primero, seguidos del Rey Fiacro y su esposa, la Reina Naima. Jareth no se puso de pie para recibirlos, no lo había hecho con nadie en toda su vida y de cualquier forma, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Sonrió mientras hacía chasquear sus dedos con lo que las puertas se cerraron quedando a solas y el silencio.

—Vaya, vaya. — dijo el rey visitante haciendo una señal a su esposa para que ocupara un lugar a la mesa, ella obedeció sin pronunciar palabra demostrando una sumisión ejemplar lo que inevitablemente causó una carcajada en Jareth. Nadie podía creerse aquello, Fiacro podía ser el señor de las bestias cambiantes, responsable de eras de terror por las sanguinarias cacerías de las que era partícipe en poblados campesinos, pero era también apodado el Rey Cuernos, porque posiblemente no quedaba príncipe, rey o cortesano en ninguno de los mundos subterráneos que no hubiese ya dormido con su esposa.

— ¿A qué has venido? — preguntó controlando su risa.

Fiacro le miró con dureza a través de sus ojos ámbar y chasqueó la lengua.

—He venido en tu ayuda. — dijo recargando una mano sobre la mesa acariciando la mantelería

Jareth arqueó una ceja, a él no se la había pedido principalmente porque no servía para nada más que para desmembrar campesinos, y si bien era también un hechicero, lo más probable es que su ayuda consistiera en mandar una jauría a comer hadas de un bocado, considerando que pudiesen atrapar una sin que esta le sacase los ojos primero.

— ¿Tu ayuda? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Es de conocimiento público tu derrota frente a una chiquilla humana, y lo es también la pérdida de tu voluntad, por lo tanto, de tu magia.

El Rey Goblin se puso de pie súbitamente levantando los brazos, en el acto, lo invitados se vieron rodeados de un fuego azul de agitadas llamas. Los lobos que acompañaban a su rey gruñeron pero no se acercaron ni hicieron ademán de intentar saltar para lanzarse contra Jareth. Fiacro levantó una sola mano y se acercó con determinación al fuego palpándolo como si estuviese frío.

Un momento después el color cambio a naranja para después apagarse bruscamente.

Sin perder tiempo, Jareth respondió agitando las cortinas que parecieron cobrar vida envolviendo a los lobos que saltaron sobre ellas al sentirlas como una amenaza, hizo un capullo que después dejó caer habiendo transformado los enormes lobos en algo parecido a lagartijas de ojos saltones.

La expresión del Rey Fiacro ante tan indignante resultado volvió a causar la risa de Jareth, que aunque sentía estar al borde de un vergonzoso desmayo, consiguió entereza suficiente como acomodarse en su trono con tal desfachatez y naturalidad que nadie supuso que era porque se encontraba agotado.

El invitado intentó usar su magia para devolverles su forma original pero no obtuvo mayor éxito, vencido y humillado en una demostración de dos movimientos, tomó asiento junto a su esposa.

—Parece ser que los rumores estaban equivocados.

—Solo un tonto cree en los rumores. — dijo Jareth complacido, pero para ese momento ya se había percatado de que no podría ganar una guerra por su propia magia, tan menguante que quizás para el momento del enfrentamiento con la Reina de Tierra y Hojas, ya no quedara ni siquiera esos trucos baratos que había usado para amedrentar a Fiacro.

—Por eso has venido a comprobarlo en persona ¿No es así? — agregó a modo de redimir la ofensa antes hecha. Fiacro podía ser un cornudo, impulsivo y mediocre, pero era mejor que nada.

—Lo que es verdad, de todo lo que habrías escuchado, es que estoy buscando… aliados. Tengo un interesante juego por delante y me temo que no tengo jugadores, decepcionante ¿No crees?

—Bueno, creo que ya todos piensan que eres mal jugador. — asestó Fiacro tomando una copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

Jareth claramente se sintió ofendido pero mantuvo la calma. Arrojó una esfera de cristal a su visitante, pero esta no le tocó, quedo suspendida a algunos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, pues no pensaba golpearlo sino mostrarle algo. El Rey miró intrigado a través del cristal, eran los colindes de su reino, las cumbres rocosas y cielo oscurecido, el bosque de altos árboles cuyo follaje hacía que la luz del sol no llegara nunca, el río helado que llevaba a un mar tan bravo que ningún barco había podido permanecer en sus aguas por mucho tiempo.…

—No entiendo la idea. — se aventuró a decir.

— ¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí para ofrecerme tu ayuda?

—Yo…

— ¿Qué querías a cambio?

—El Señor de los Enanos Mineros pretende tomar las cumbres que nos separan, sospecho que han encontrado un nuevo yacimiento. Ya sabes que las bestias cambiantes no somos un número considerable, he intentado aumentar los números pero pocos sobreviven al primer cambio, de cien no más de dos.

Jareth arqueó una ceja.

—Sí bueno, si les arrancas la garganta dudo que tengan tiempo para abrazar el cambio. — susurró, pero los agudos oídos del rey Fiacro pudieron escucharle.

—Bien, el Señor de los Enanos Mineros y yo parece que no jugamos en el mismo equipo. — se apresuró a agregar Jareth antes de que Fiacro decidiera sin más transformarse en el licántropo más grande que haya pisado la tierra. Podía ser no tan buen hechicero como él, pero con esa forma seguramente tendría que correr.

—Así que me parece una petición para la que tengo solución, pero ahora quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que tú me ofreces?

El Rey Fiacro, con solemnidad tomó la mano de su esposa y ambos se pusieron de pie acercándose hasta donde estaba el trono.

—Ofrezco a mi esposa.

Jareth sonrió, quería volver a reírse y decirle que eso ya lo había tomado hacía mucho tiempo y sin ningún esfuerzo a decir verdad, pero pudo controlarse apenas vio en los ojos ámbar del esposo engañado, asomarse la bestia de su interior.

—Naima es la última de su especie, una ninfa de mar tan poderosa como el propio mar que defiende el castillo por el norte. Tomar sus amores no es nada si se toman sus virtudes.

El Rey Goblin estaba intrigado por sus palabras pero a medida que analizaba y meditaba el asunto, tuvo un destello sobre la verdad tras la coronación de Fiacro, el que una vez fue el más débil de los hijos del Rey Fichid, su descomunal tamaño y poder en su forma transformada…

—Ni con todo el poder que me ha regalado puedo defender mi corona, mi magia no ha crecido tanto como mi poder de bestia cambiante…

"_Claro que ha crecido, pero eres demasiado estúpido como para saber usarlo." _Pensó Jareth. Miró a la reina, denominada como la más bella de todos los reinos, una hermosa muñeca que no pronunciaba palabra alguna y permanecía con la mirada gacha, como una doncella presentada a su futuro marido.

—Si es verdad o no que la magia del Rey Goblin se apaga, no importa. Si es verdad, Naima lo recuperará, si no lo es, se volverá más poderoso…

—Estás ofreciendo la joya más valiosa de todo tu reino ¿Vale tanto un yacimiento de oro?

— ¿Oro?

—Es oro lo que hay ahí, lo he visto. Pero es un oro que no debe ser tocado si en ello estás pensando, por que hacerlo, despertará más problemas que los que el Señor de los Enanos Mineros podrían ocasionarte. Pero es mi opinión claro, tanto tú como ellos van a ir por eso y no necesito adivinar para saberlo.

—Naima no puede hacerme más fuerte de lo que ya soy, así que no es útil para ayudarme a soportar este percance.

Jareth suspiró.

—Y dicen que yo soy terriblemente despectivo ¿Sabías que tu esposa está aquí, junto a ti? ¿No lo habías notado?

—Esa es mi oferta, y tengo la impresión de que es la única que tendrás para tu… juego.

Jareth jugueteó con un cristal paseándolo entre sus dedos cada vez más rápido, como un reflejo inconsciente de sus pensamientos.

—Me gustaría otra cosa. — dijo tras un rato, pero como no hubo una pronta respuesta lo consideró como una invitación para continuar; — ¿Puedo tener a esos dos? Te los devolveré en cuanto me ayuden con algo.

Se refería a las dos lagartijas, antes lobos, que lucían ridículas intentando mantener la postura de un fiero guardián detrás de su Rey, este les miró de reojo solo un instante.

—Quiero pensar que regresarán a su forma original, te he comentado que estoy bajo de personal.

Jareth asintió chasqueando los dedos y enseguida el pelo reapareció por encima de la piel escamosa, colmillos y garras tomaron su lugar en medio de un crujido que parecía doloroso pero que, sin embargo, no les arrancó ni un quejido, seguramente por la costumbre cuando hacían los cambios de hombre a lobo y viceversa.

—Son Celtchar y Conall, mi guardia personal. Considera esto como un valioso regalo, regresaré solo y quedaré desprotegido por el tiempo que los apartes de mi.

—Sí, por supuesto. — respondió sin darle importancia. Tras haber completado la transformación de los dos lobos sintió que definitivamente iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, despachar a Fiacro cuanto antes para poder retirarse a sus aposentos y dormir, se convirtió en una urgente necesidad. Pero no tuvo que idear un plan para conseguirlo, frente a él, tras haberse soltado la capa de terciopelo gris, se convirtió en un lobo que triplicaba el tamaño de los otros dos que supuestamente eran sus guardianes, y que por sí mismos le llevaban ventaja considerable a un animal normal.

El Rey de las Bestias Cambiantes, inclinó la cabeza como una escueta despedida ante su anfitrión y acercó la nariz al rostro de su esposa, un gruñido para sus guardianes y abandonó la sala corriendo por el mismo camino por el que había entrado.

—Que desagradable. — sentenció Jareth; —Bueno, querida, prepararán una habitación para ti, desafortunadamente no tenía contemplada tu presencia y tengo un asunto muy importante que atender, entretente como mejor puedas y solicita lo que te sea necesario. Te veré cuando sea más conveniente. Lo que aún no decido es en dónde dejarlo a ellos ¿Habitación o perrera? Decídelo tú.

La Reina, silenciosa e imperturbable, inclinó la cabeza dejando que el Rey Goblin se marchase, justo apenas a tiempo para salir del salón sin poder ya sostenerse. Sile, que le había esperado sospechando que eso podía ocurrir, le sostuvo antes de que llegara al suelo, aún estaba consciente pero había abusado nuevamente de su magia. Ayudada por sus fuertes piernas consiguió llevarlo hasta su habitación, mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte y una enorme luna plateada se alzaba en el cielo.

Antes de ceder al sueño, Jareth sonrió para si mismo, al final si podía salvar su laberinto.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Al asustarse la dulce heroína

**Al asustarse la dulce heroína**

— ¿La escuela? — preguntó Sarah al escuchar a su madre decir que ya había arreglado los detalles de su transferencia a la escuela pública más cercana, tan cercana que podría ir y venir caminando sola sin problemas. Pero a la joven le pareció que era la cosa más absurda del mundo, pese a lo perfectamente normal que era, sobre todo después de dos semanas desde su llegada y ya habiendo arreglado los servicios funerarios que había cubierto el seguro de su padre, siempre tan absurdamente precavido. Ya hasta se había enterado de que ella y Toby tenían también un seguro para ir a la universidad, lo que el hombre no había considerado, era que ella era demasiado joven, según la ley, para hacerse cargo del niño, lo que dejaba ese pago flotando en un limbo que ningún trabajador social había podido comprender.

Su madre la había comprado una bolsa tipo mensajero color arena, un par de cuadernos de pasta gruesa y un juego de bolígrafo y lápiz mecánico color cobre. La mujer guardó las cosas, le dio un billete de veinte dólares y prácticamente arrastrándola la sacó del departamento. Sarah dejó de forcejear mientras la llevaba como si fuese una niña de primer grado.

Ya deberían estar a mitad del curso regular, y la idea de recién incorporarse al grupo la aterraba. Ser la chica nueva tan avanzadas las clases, llegando de un pueblo a la mitad de la nada, era lo que menos necesitaba, pero no iba a hacer cambiar de idea a su madre que tenía la necesidad de intentar hacer las cosas "correctamente".

—Yo… yo puedo hacer el resto. — dijo, ruborizándose ante la mirada de algunos de los alumnos que aún no entraban a clases.

—Conozco a la directora, es una buena amiga de otra amiga que dirige el club de Artes Dramáticas.

Sarah rodó los ojos, no iba a participar en ningún club, tenía que encontrar un trabajo, y mientras más tiempo tuviera disponible para el, mejor sería.

Tal como lo había augurado, aunque mantuvo su mejor porte al entrar al salón de clases, fue inevitable atraer prácticamente todas las miradas. Se acercó al profesor para mostrarle el documento que la incorporaba a la clase. El hombre asintió y al igual que ella, dirigió una mirada al grupo, evaluando los lugares disponibles.

—Penúltimo, del lado de la ventana. — indicó en voz baja.

La joven obedeció sin agachar la mirada, el público no iba a cohibirla. Se sentó quitándose algo de cabello de la cara, necesitaba un corte, no había notado lo maltratado que estaba hasta que su madre se lo dijo al intentar arreglarla un poco cuando la dejó en la oficina de la directora.

Suspiró, cruzó las piernas y la clase empezó sin el bochornoso momento en que debía ponerse de pie frente a todos a decir su nombre y de donde venía.

Lo mucho o poco que entendió durante las clases, careció de importancia cuando el timbre finalmente anunciaba la hora de salida. Sin pensarlo dos veces guardó todo y salió corriendo. Tenía hasta las cuatro, que era cuando regresaría tanto su madre como Jeremy, para dar una vuelta en busca de anuncios de vacantes.

Acomodándose la bolsa, local a local revisó los aparadores en busca de alguna plaza disponible -y había muchos a comparación de su pequeño pueblo-, pero no había ninguno que pudiera cubrir, si no era por la edad, era el horario que lo requería matutino.

Preguntó en varios sitios sobre la flexibilidad de los requisitos, pero nadie parecía querer ceder. Era demasiado joven, y la ley solía ser muy estricta sobre las labores que podían a desempeñar los menores de edad, la que por cierto, ni siquiera la reconocía como adolescente.

A quince minutos de la hora límite, molesta por la búsqueda infructuosa, decidió regresar al departamento, aunque era un hecho de que iba a llegar tarde de cualquier forma, así que no se apresuró demasiado.

¿De donde iba a conseguir un trabajo que convenciera al trabajador social que era capaz de cuidar a Toby?

Torció la boca y siguió pensando. Podía ser niñera o dar asesorías de Lengua, su mejor materia, con lo que, además, demostraría su competencia respecto a los niños. Pero aún cuando trabajara todas las tardes, la paga difícilmente podía considerarse suficiente como para vivir por su cuenta. De cualquier forma, no perdía nada haciendo unos carteles para ofrecer sus servicios.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su madre se puso de pie, había estado en el comedor junto con su pareja tan solo esperándola para comer.

— ¿En dónde estabas? — preguntó ella.

Sarah, aún tenia las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza que todavía sentía.

—Me equivoqué de edificio. — susurró quitándose la mochila para dejarla sobre uno de los sillones descubiertos durante la excavación entre trastos. Su madre movió cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de no reírse y la invitó a sentarse junto con ellos.

—Necesito un trabajo. — anunció después de que se sirviera el postre, que no era cosa sino una rebanada de pay congelado.

Los dos sabían para qué lo quería, el trabajador social les había dicho de la insistencia de Sarah por obtener la custodia de su medio hermano, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir que los niños pequeños eran una mala idea. En su momento, habían decidido no tenerlos desde que empezaron a salir, porque llevaban vidas con ritmos demasiado agitados como para tener que detenerse a cambiar pañales. Ahora que ya no eran tan jóvenes y su trabajo se había relajado, seguí sin ser una opción, no tenían la paciencia ni los ánimos. Habían convenido entonces que Toby tendría una mejor vida con una familia a la que si le hiciera ilusión el tener hijos.

—No creo que… bueno, tienes que tener en consideración el horario de la escuela ¿Sabes? Con los deberes y exámenes, debes tener en cuenta que si descuidas la escuela a la larga sería inconveniente.

Sarah miró a Jeremy, siempre ele había parecido que era demasiado sofisticado al hablar, y aunque en ese momento había hecho una línea perfecta, la admiración que había sentido por él tiempo atrás, se había esfumado desde que se negaron rotundamente a aceptar a Toby.

¡Lo único que les había pedido era que lo aceptaran! Ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar de él, a preparar su comida especial, cambiarlo, bañarlo, estaría en su cuarto con ella para que no los molestara por la noche, como si fuera hijo suyo. Pero la pareja había hecho oídos sordos y rechazando también al perro, que se había quedado con una amiga de Sarah que lo pidió como si fuera un vestido en rebaja, solo la habían tomado a ella y abordaron un taxi que los llevara de regreso a la ciudad.

—Sí, entiendo eso, de cualquier forma no voy a dejar perder el seguro que dejó papá para la universidad. Es solo que…

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al resentimiento que la había golpeado, amargando incluso el dulce de su postre.

—Todo chica quiere algo de dinero extra ¿No? Para salir con amigas, de compras y eso.

Nadie le creyó, pero de alguna manera decidieron que lo mejor era seguir la corriente.

—Sí claro, querida. — dijo su madre sonriendo casi exageradamente; —Podemos hablar con Al ¿No, Jeremy? Siempre está tan lleno de trabajo ¡Sería increíble! ¡Hasta podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos!

—Al es el encargado de diseñar y hacer los vestuarios de la compañía, Sarah ¿Te parece buena idea?

— ¡Claro! — respondió imitando el gesto de su madre, aunque la idea no le apetecía demasiado. Estaba demasiado molesta con ellos como para tener que soportarlos a tiempo completo, pero mientras encontraba otra cosa, podía empezar con algo.

El siguiente día de clases fue extrañamente peor que el primero. Finalmente había conocido al estrato social que tenía la cúspide de la escuela, la abeja reina, el _cliché_ del comportamiento superfluo y de cabeza hueca. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder con ellas, que lo único que querían era burlarse de la camisa de algodón que llevaba debajo del chaleco desgastado con motivos tribales. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se abrió paso mientras reían como verdaderas idiotas de película.

— ¿Por qué piensas que me importa? — le dijo caminando a la salida, iba a conocer al tal Al y no quería tener retraso alguno.

La dirección que le habían dado era un lío en las rutas de autobús, o quizás ella no terminaba de comprender esa extraña e inmensa traza urbana de Manhattan, sin contar que los autos y la cantidad tan absurda de gente la ponían de mal humor. Finalmente llegó al teatro, no se veía acabado, pero definitivamente había tenido mejores días.

La cartelera tenía anunciada _Antonio y Cleopatra_, no le entusiasmaba, pero no iba a cuestionar al director, solo se limitó a buscar la manera de entrar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jeremy, que salía para fumarse un cigarrillo la vio y le indicó que se tenía que entrar por un acceso secundario al costado del edificio, pero le pidió que lo esperara, que entrarían juntos.

Sarah se sentó el piso recargándose en una de las paredes y solo lo miró fumarse el cigarrillo como si fuese un ritual casi sagrado. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja, sin comprender todavía como su _yo más joven_ podía estar casi enamorada de él.

Era alto, delgado, pero no escuálido, porque el ancho de sus hombros hacía que las chaquetas dieran la impresión de que era un poco más robusto. Rubio de ojos azules, con unas facciones más bien cuadradas que, cuando se quedaba callado, le hacían parecer molesto, aunque en realidad siempre tenía un diálogo divertido de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Su papá también era alto, pero a él se le asomaba una creciente barriga por entre el saco, y si Jeremy estaba hecho a base de muy masculinos cuadros, a su padre le habían tocado los bonachones círculos, su nariz, sus diminutos ojos, incluso su pelo rizado, pero tenía la torpeza social más increíble que había visto nunca.

Visto desde ahí, la elección de su madre hasta parecía obvia.

Pero si había algo que marcaba más aún la diferencia entre ambos hombres, es que su padre nunca abandonaba a nadie, ni siquiera a uno de sus empleados que descubrió haciendo falsificaciones en las declaraciones anuales de la oficina. Con admirable paciencia había hablado largo y tendido con él para que se entregara voluntariamente, por supuesto que no lo hizo, y una vez preso, su padre se había dado a la tarea de buscar trabajo para la esposa que había quedado sola con tres hijos pequeños.

Con Jeremy no contaba, ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Entremos. — dijo apagando la colilla con su zapato y extendiendo la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

El movimiento había sido demasiado fuerte y casi choca contra él, pero igualmente terminó en sus brazos.

—Perdón.

—No importa.

Sarah cayó duramente en la realidad al sentir su mano acariciando su mejilla. Supo que se coloró cuando lo vio sonreír.

_No… no puede ser, estoy loca… _pensó.

Pero su mano recorriendo sus labios eran reales, no una imaginación suya.

—Eres muy hermosa ¿Sabes?

_No... no pude besarme..._

El olor del cigarro, el aliento cálido haciendo cosquillas en sus labios... como pudo consiguió soltarse y correr lejos, no podía estar pasando eso.

* * *

><p>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<p>

_Regresamos!_

_Bueno, no se si podré publicar antes de fin de año, de cualquier forma, me adelantaré un poco por si no ¡Felices fiestas!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
